1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of making an apparatus, for coloring a shaped product of synthetic resin for use on motor vehicle components or the like, small in size and reducing the number of steps of a coloring process for higher efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional process of manufacturing molded products of synthetic resin for use as motor vehicle components or the like. As shown in FIG. 3, a molded product is manufactured by a molding machine and then deburred, and thereafter carried from a molding line by a carriage or the like to a coating line separate from the molding line. In the coating line, the product is pretreated in preparation for a coating process, dried to remove water therefrom, and made electrically conductive. Then, an undercoat and an overcoat are applied to the product. After the coated product is dried to remove water therefrom, the product is discharged from the coating line by a carriage or the like.
The conventional process suffers various drawbacks as described below. Since the molding line and the coating line are separate from each other, after a molded product of a synthetic resin is produced, it needs to be transferred to a carriage and carried from the molding line to the coating line. Therefore, the entire facility for carrying out the process is relatively large, takes up a large installation space, and needs to be attended by many workers.
Furthermore, the coating line involves a number of steps and also requires a large amount of manpower for its operation. The coating line also needs to have as many coating paints as the number of desired colors, readily available for use.